Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-16044611-20130813235059/@comment-1533599-20180428215628
Dani the kid escribió: Bien, Loc, como respuesta al primer párrafo, te citaré esto. Espero que lo entiendas: The Balrogs were originally envisioned as being immense in number: :"The early conception of Balrogs makes them less terrible, and certainly more destructible, than they afterwards became: they existed in 'hundreds' (p. 170), and were slain by Tuor and the Gondothlim in large numbers: "thus five fell before Tuor's great axe Dramborleg, three before Ecthelion's sword, and two score were slain by the warriors of the king's house." '' :― The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, commentary by Christopher Tolkien on "The Fall of Gondolin" '' :"There came wolves and serpents and there came Balrogs one thousand, and there came Glomund the Father of Dragons." '' :― The Lost Road and Other Writings, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter 16, §15 '' As the legendarium became more formidable and internally consistent, and the Balrogs more terrible, this number was much reduced. In the end Tolkien stated that there were probably "at most" seven Balrogs: '' :"In the margin my father wrote: 'There should not be supposed more than say 3 or at most 7 ever existed.'" '' :― Morgoth's Ring, Section 2 (AAm*): note 50 '' ''It should however be noted that these texts postdate the published The Lord of the Rings, but predate the materials from which the published The Silmarillion was drawn. The exact number of Balrogs is therefore very uncertain, but Tolkien's note above seems to have been his final word. '' Básicamente dice que, en efecto, los balrogs fueron presentados en un principio como seres muy numerosos. Después comenta que Tolkien anotó, en favor de hacer a los balrogs más temibles, que eran entre tres y siete, y se cree que esta última nota refleja, por decirlo de alguna manera, la que fue la decisión final de Tolkien sobre este tema. No obstante, en ningún momento se menciona que haya balrogs menores y mayores, como tú dices. Se menciona que en un principio los balrogs eran muchísimos, pero que su poder residía en el número, no en las habilidades a nivel individual, para después dar paso a una drástica reducción de su número en favor de un aumento de las habilidades a nivel individual. Te digo esto porque en ningún momento se contempla lo que comentas. Creo que lo de Gandalf también puede ser respondido con lo anterior. Y sobre lo último, lo del bestiario que comentas, te cito lo siguiente sobre David Day, autor de ese y de otros libros sobre Tolkien y su universo: ''El principal objeto del trabajo de Day es la vida y obra de Tolkien. Sus libros sobre este particular incluyen The Tolkien Bestiary (1978), The Tolkien Companion (1993), Tolkien's Ring (1994), The Hobbit Companion (2000), Tolkien: The Illustrated Encyclopedia (2000) y The World of Tolkien (2003). Sin embargo, muchos estudiosos de Tolkien acusan a los trabajos de Day de ser imprecisos, contener mucha información incorrecta y de asumir como ciertas cosas que Tolkien nunca reveló. Como bien estarás leyendo, David Day escribió suposiciones tuyas que Tolkien nunca desveló y se ha tenido varios enfrentamientos con la Tolkien's Society por ello y por otros motivos que en este tema no merece la pena mencionar. Gran contenido de los libros de David Day tienen tanto valor como si los hubiéramos escrito tú o yo tirando de imaginación. Saludos. Muy interesante.